The Other Salvatore Brother
by Cathybronte
Summary: Stefan is back,Damon is loosing it and Klaus has an agenda... guess who is it all about? "So Elena" Klaus said "Who will it be? One of them is going to kill you tonight, but you get to choose who"
1. Chapter 1

_It was a great day. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, making his eyes even more hypnotizing. He just stared at her, green eyes filled with joy and love. _

_"Stefan!" Elena said "How did you get away? I thought Klaus had used compulsion on you...I thought you were gone forever..."_

_"Never! My love for you is much stronger than anything Nick could ever do..." _

_"I'm so happy! And...wait, did you just call him Nick?" she asked, suddenly suspicious_

_"Oops." she heard the too familiar angelic voice say from behind Stefan "Guess my ripper needs to be more careful with his choice of words" Klaus said, patting Stefan's back like they were old friends. Of course, they actually were._

_"What's going on Stefan?" _

_The vampire just laughed and went for her jugular_

_"Elena! Elena! Ouch! What the hell Elena?" he said...but suddenly green eyes turned blue..._

"Elena! Wake up for god's sake! That's enough." Damon said, shaking her gently

"I...what?" Elena asked, suddenly aware that she was on a bed...a familiar one "Damon, what am I doing in your room?"

"You're asking me? I was here, sleeping my beauty sleep, and the next thing I know you're here kicking me and screaming my brother's name. Really, what a great way to start the day, huh?" he said, a bitter look on his face

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah! You think my good looks are just good genetic? Well, sure they are! But I need my sleep in order to..."

"Shut up Damon! You know what I meant."

"Yeah...well, yes, about that too. You, my dear, has somnambulism." He said, poking her cheast

"I had some episodes...you know...after my parents...but it's been a while."

"Oh..." he didn't want her to get emotional right now. He couldn't deal with that and his brother sudden appearance. So he did what he was best: deflected

"So, you want some pancakes for breakfast? You've been way too skinny, hardly as curvy as I like you." he said, caressing her stomach

"Cut it out" she said, pushing him away "But pancakes sound good...it's just...hmm, do you think He is..."

"Stefan is out." he answered coldly "No need to worry, the good brother is here to protect you" he said, extending an arm for her to accompany him

"Well...I...ok. I'm fine, it's just...really, I wouldn't care if he was here." she lied, knowing Damon wouldn't buy it, which he didn't, but just decided to go with it

Everything was fine. More than that, super fine! She was young, beautiful, smart, had a lot of friends...Why should it matter that her first love no longer felt for her? That he in fact didn't feel for anyone these days... For months she had thought of his return; of his green eyes staring at her with joy and they would be happy again. She didn't think his return would turn out to be a complete nightmare.

She couldn't even look at him, with that creepy smile always on his face, like a Cheshire cat...waiting for his prey. It was a lot like Damon's, but it just didn't work for Stefan, it was just out of place. Not that it worked for Damon either...like, it wasn't like she found it sexy, or that it made her legs shake or anything like that. Of course not. She only saw him like...like a brother. A hot, smooth talking brother. Ok, so maybe it wasn't quite like a brother...

* * *

><p>AN: So, very short first chapter because I haven't written anything for a long time and need to see how you (reader) respond to it...am I too rusty? Or would you like me to keep going? Anyway, please hit that **review button** down there and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena! Your phone's ringing. Again. Look, how long are you gonna give him the cold shoulder?" Caroline asked

"I don't want to talk to him! Did you see the way he treated me? He can't talk to me like that!" the brunette answered

_Earlier that day..._

_"Damon, I said I'm fine! Damn it, why won't you just believe me?"_

_"Oh, yeah, sure you are! You know what, Stefan went hunting, maybe you should join him! Have a little quality time together while he drains some girl and drops her dead body right at your feet. Sounds like fun huh?" He replied_

_"Why do you have to be so crude? It's not like that, I just...I need to talk to him Damon, so that I can stop running. I'm so damn tired of running."_

_"Well, that sucks for you, but guess what? You're not the only one tired! You know, I have this annoying little brat with serious suicidal tendencies to look after. And it's getting old Elena, this whole selfless act. You think you're brave, but right now you're just being stupid."_

_"Stop calling me that! Look, he's gonna be here for a while, and Klaus needs me alive. So he obviously won't hurt me, even if it is for the wrong reasons."_

_"You know what? You're absolutely right! The bloodsucking ripper with no feelings that is my brother is probably just gonna have a civilized talk with you...hey, he might even take you shopping!"_

_"Uh, can't you be serious Damon?"_

_"I'm dead serious. If you wanna go, you go. If you die I'll just shut off my emotions and join Stefan. Actually, that doesn't sound so bad...yeah, you should definitively go!"_

_"How could you...I..." she said, tears falling on her face. "Maybe you should just join him then! I can take care of myself."_

_"Oh really?" he said, using his vampire speed to circle her "Catch me then! Go ahead, there's a stake right at that table! Kill me, give it your best shot!"_

_She ran for the stake, but right after she grabbed it, felt strong arms surrounding her, making her own arm hold the stake against her cheast_

_"Now just one little push" he whispered in her ear "and this goes right into your heart. Sounds painful doesn't it?" _

_"Let go!" she screamed_

_"Yeah, well, just trying to prove a point." he said, letting her go "Anyways, have fun with the boyfriend! Give me a call if you're still alive by dinner, would you? Don't wanna cook all that pasta just for one. It's so terrible to waste food, don't you think?"_

_"Never talk to me again Damon!" she said as she ran out the door_

"Hmm..." Caroline said, a little bored

"What do you mean 'hmm'? He's a monster, never going to change and..." Elena said, annoyed

"Oh Elena, cut the crap would you? We all know how this is going to go. You're gonna be super mad at him for like a day or two, then he'll be all 'You can't change me Elena' and you'll be like 'You're right Damon', he'll save your life and everything will be right in the world again. Then you and Stefan..." Caroline said before she could stop herself "I mean..."

"Forgot for a moment that Stefan is no longer in the equation right? It's okay...sometimes I have a hard time remembering too." Elena said

"I'm so sorry Elena! I didn't mean to...it's just, Tyler has been getting on my nerves with the whole 'I'm a hybrid! I'm awesome!' stuff...seriously, it's like when Michael Corleone decided it was cool to be part of the 'family'. I feel for Kay..."

"Care, he'll be fine! He's just overwhelmed I guess... a little like you were right after you turned."

"You're probably right... anyways, I'm meeting him at the mall! It's cool if you want to come"

"No...thanks, but watching a happy couple right now...probably not the best idea. I'll probably just go home and watch 'The Walking Dead' or something"

"I see your point...anyway, catch up with you later then! Oh, and call Damon!" Caroline said, before using her vampire speed to avoid any remarks from her friend

It wasn't that Elena needed his permission. She could talk to Stefan any time she wanted. Damon had nothing to do with it...but maybe, just so that Caroline would be happy, she should check on him again. Yes, for Caroline's sake.

She was just about to enter her car when she felt someone grabbing her from behind

"So Elena, I've heard you wanted to see me..." Stefan asked, a cold smile placed on his lips

* * *

><p>AN: So...here's the second chapter! More about emotions and everything, but there's not much time for that in Mystic Falls, so next chapter will be a little more...intense. Anyways, please remember to hit the **Review Button :)**


End file.
